carmageddonfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Carmageddon
O Carmageddon é o primeiro jogo da série de jogos graficamente violentos, orientados à condução, produzido pela Stainless Games, publicado pela Interplay e SCi e lançado em 30 de Junho, 1997 para o PC e Macintosh. Tem o título duvidoso de ser a origem da controvérsia de jogos. O jogo foi notável pelas sua física realista e revolucionária, e pelos seus aspectos de jogabilidade novos. Também foi um dos primeiros exemplos de um jogo de condução 3D com exploração livre, e pode até ter influenciado outros jogos como as séries e . Jogabilidade O objectivo do jogador é subir nas classificações, desde 99º a 1º. O veículo do jogador é juntado a alguns oponentes controlados pelo computador, em locais como cidades, minas e desertos. Os níveis podem ser completos de 3 maneiras: *Completar todas as voltas da corrida, passando debaixo de portões. *Destruir todos os oponentes. *Matar todos os pedestres na área. Há três modos de dificuldade para escolher. Cada corrida tem um limite de tempo, mas este pode ser sempre aumentado ao apanhar poderes, danificar os oponentes, matar pedestres, etc. Estas acções também recompensam o jogador com créditos, que podem ser usados para fazer obras ou recuperações. Também podem ser usados para melhorar a Armadura, Poder e Ofensiva na Loja de partes entre corridas. Também se pode mudar de carros nessa altura, se o jogador conseguiu roubar outro carro. Além dos oponentes, alguns níveis também têm alguns carros patrulha, que activam as sirenes e perseguem o jogador quando aproximados. Podem ser atacados e destruídos, mas não contam como oponentes. Um único "super carro patrulha" também existe, mas só num nível, sendo automaticamente roubado se for destruído. O jogo tinha um modo de repetição que permite rever as acções anteriores - uma novidade na altura. Também tinha um modo multijogador, com um máximo de 6 jogadores a jogar numa rede. Enredo A cinemática de introdução mostra a acção do início duma corrida, focando-se nos condutores e nos seus veículos na grelha de começo. As versões censuradas do jogo têm uma voz por cima diferente, e algumas imagens alternativas, para justificar a presença de zombies ao invés de humanos: (Inglês) (Traduzido) A cinemática final é a mesma em todas as versões: mostra o jogador a matar os encarregados pela corrida no Supressor. A versão de sangue não tem uma voz por cima, mas a censurada diz o seguinte: (Inlês) (Traduzido) Personagens O Carmageddon tem 30 personagens, cada uma com o seu próprio veículo e três estatísticas; velocidade máxima, peso e aceleração (milhas por hora). Cada um destes atributos faz com que cada carro tenha os seus prós e contras, e.g. os carros leves são rápidos mas fracos. O jogador pode escolher uma de duas personagens no início do jogo - Max Damage (homem) ou Die Anna (mulher) - e o seu nome. Alguns carros no jogo podem ser roubados: ocasionalmente, quando um oponente é destruído, uma mensagem aparecerá a avisar o jogador de que o carro foi adicionado à sua garagem, sem nenhum custo. Todos os carros são desbloqueados depois de completar o jogo (incluindo os da polícia), mas aqueles que não foram merecidos terão uma etiqueta a dizer "CHEAT!" ("TRUQUE!"). Níveis Os locais no Carmageddon são variados; as corridas podem decorrer em minas, o deserto da Arizona, fábricas químicas, ruas de cidades, e estradas na praia. Todos são popularizados por pedestres, acessórios de ruas, e carros estacionados ou queimados. Os campos têm flora e fauna. Muitos dos níveis têm quedas sem fim - se alguém cai lá (jogador ou oponente), são automaticamente recuperados, maioria das vezes. Desenvolvimento O Carmageddon começou em 1994 como um jogo de carros de choque, mas foi decidido pelos publicadores na SCi que seria necessário uma licença para garantir o sucesso. Os direitos para um jogo baseado no foram procurados, mas os verdadeiros donos não foram encontrados. O desenvolvimento avançou à volta da licença do - a sequela do filme clássico de 1975 . Isto apresentou a parte de atropelar pessoas ao jogo. Infelizmente, o contracto de licença foi cancelado bastante tarde no desenvolvimento; em versões quase finais do jogo, o executável ainda se chamava Deathrace.exe. A Stainless decidiu avançar e criar a sua própria . Controvérsia O jogo foi controverso na altura em que saiu, devido ao jogador ser capaz de matar pessoas e animais, e de ser recompensado por o fazer. Em muitas regiões os pedestres foram substituídos por zombies com sangue verde; na Alemanha, foram substituídos por robots com óleo preto. O Blood Patch foi rapidamente colocado na Internet (possivelmente pela própria Stainless) que restaurava os pedestres humanos e o sangue vermelho. Música O jogo tinha faixas musicais do álbum do , , com a música Zero Signal a servir de tema de abertura. Modificação O jogo está aberto a várias personalizações, e muitas ferramentas estão disponíveis para o fazer. Muitas das definições do jogo (e.g. o texto, a duração de um poder, etc.) estão encriptados em ficheiros de texto, mas estes podem ser desencriptados com o truque IWANTTOFIDDLE ou aplicações externas. Veículos e níveis criados por fãs podem ser adicionados, e os gráficos e o áudio podem ser alterados. Pack de expansão e compilação O Carmageddon Splat Pack foi o único pack de expansão oficial, que saiu em 1997. Era um jogo individual, mas precisava dos ficheiros do disco do Carmageddon para poder instalar. Este pack tinha 19 novos carros e 8 novos locais, bem assim como um patch que activa o suporte para para o Carmageddon. Os dois jogos foram mais tarde juntos como o Carmageddon Max Pack, que também era disponível em edições limitadas. Uma colecção não oficial chamada Level Pack 8: Carmageddon eventualmente saiu, colocando vários mapas da comunidade e ferramentas no CD. Subtítulos *'Europa': Drive to survive! (Conduz para sobreviver!) *'Estados Unidos': The Racing Game for the Chemically Imbalanced (O Jogo de Corrida para os Quimicamente Desequilibrados) Ligações externas * Listagem no Site oficial da SCi * A análise do Carmageddon no GameSpot * Análises no Gamerankings * The Making of... Carmageddon da Edge Magazine * Artigo no Thunderbolt Games * Trivia no MobyGames * Carmageddon FAQ por RCS (V1.95) en:Carmageddon Categoria:Jogos